


Strawberry Ice-Cream

by copperlun



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tom's POV, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperlun/pseuds/copperlun





	Strawberry Ice-Cream

The bright red and blue lights that read Cocktails & Dreams unremittingly flickered and shined unsteadily against the fairly small building, attached to others that extended till the vivid street lights which then continued to another extended line of unsanitary and cheap hair salons and liquor stores.

To tell the truth, I’ve never been to this side of town. From what I have observed, it was a dump and a wastebasket for those who threw their lives away, being as shitty as they already were and spent lonely cold nights in bars with strangers who either cried with you drunkenly or beat the shit out of you. 

This was where I belonged.

But tonight, I wasn’t going to just any bar round town. I was going to a gay bar. I had never been to one before, I was curious. That was what most people found odd about me, I was so damn probing I wouldn’t be able to contain any urge of the curiosity. To be frank, I was only slightly nervous, David had warned me about not downing any drink anyone gave me in case it was spiked. He told me not to fret too much if I received a little butt grab too. 

David was a little protective over me, he didn’t like the idea of me going out to a gay bar. He wanted to come with me, but I refused. He was consistently latching onto me like an octopus, aware of wherever I would be on the weekends and pondering on why it wasn’t with him. I simply thought of it as an innocent liking at first, but I grew curious and more attentive. We had never addressed feelings for each other and I was certain I never loved David like that, though I was merely intimidated to ask him. I didn’t want to seem sophomoric at all although he had told me how cute I was the same day.

I shook my head out of the mindless stupor and pulled myself back into reality where a couple that momentarily caught my eye stumbled out of a small southern skillet restaurant across the street. I frowned at them, they looked really happy. It wasn’t like I didn’t prefer for them to be happy, hell, I didn’t even know them. Though with raggedy and worn clothes, chapped lips and dark haunting bags under each eye, they were smiling even if it was a broken one. This wasn’t a pleasant place to be, not at all. It was for the fuck ups, the losers, lonely people who thought their lives were the most wretched. 

The couple made me feel warm inside even though my outer was shivering merely standing there with a faint smile. It was creepy, I stopped and walked into the bar casually. Well I had been casual until I noticed that my legs were moving. 

I almost stopped in my tracks, breathing irregularly and more than intimidated now. 

This was ridiculous. It was just a fucking bar. I tried to shake my head out of the thoughts, it was difficult, but at least I managed to drag my feet inside the bar. 

Just as I entered, all I could describe it as, was musky and grimy. Grubby and sweaty bodies grinded together on the dance floor away from the bar where I was headed at, seeming as if it was an exercise and the odor was unbearable. I didn’t want to go anywhere near there. 

I kept my head down low and sat on one of the stools, making sure to sit farthest from anyone. However, I seemed to extract unwanted attention just by my posture and tense state. 

God, I hoped no one came up to me.

But what would be the point of even coming here anyway? I kind of wanted to experiment, if I liked guys and all. I never was so sure. Sometimes I would simply steal glances over to the naked bodies in the locker rooms back in high school. I was somewhat attracted to them, but I couldn’t tell if I would really be up for being with a guy, like having sex and all. 

I knew this wasn’t the best place to go, everyone was so carless, possibly not even clean, but I was desperate. I could’ve gone to David, but I didn’t want to make our friendship awkward. He was my best friend and I knew he would be up for it if I wanted to do it with him. I just didn’t think it was right.

Eventually, I bought a drink. However just as fast as I was about to grab the money from my thin wallet, a five was already passed to the bartender. 

I looked up and saw a man smiling at me, sitting on the stool beside me. The first thing I noticed about him was his eyes, piercing blue that gazed into my own and I felt myself drowning in those great sapphire lakes and a feeling of serene ambiance that managed to break my tense state at least only for a moment swept over me.

He had lush dark brown hair, unkempt but just so…gorgeous and fitting his face so well with strong jaw bones and a cleft chin. He had my attention immediately as I gazed into his eyes like a lovesick teenager.

”I’m Mark,” He introduced, extending his hand out only slightly for me to shake. He seemed like a gentleman. I shook it nervously and he kept the dazzling smile.

”I’m Tom…” I said.

”Tom…” He spoke to himself softly, nodding and looking away. I always wondered why people did that.

I took a sip out of my beer before placing it back on the coaster. I really was nervous.

”So…” I said and he looked back at me. He wore these eyes, like I felt as if he could read my every thought, smell the fear and minimally perceive everything about me in a simple glance. It was kind of terrifying and a whole lot invading.

”Do you come here often?” I inquired and the man shook his head.

”Not much. I always used to go to Urban Mo’s down in Hillcrest, I just thought I might check this place out, I don’t know.” He shrugged. ”It’s pretty shitty.” 

I nodded and took another sip.

”Do you come here often?” Asked Mark. 

”I’ve never been here before…” I trailed off as he continued to stare excessively. He was leant over the table slightly from his stool, seeing no problem in continually staring at a person so comprehensively and absorbedly. I didn’t give a damn anyway so I didn’t say anything.

”Figures.” Spoke Mark, eventually averting his eye sight to in front of him where the bartender was passing another shot to the man next to him. He took a long swig of his alcoholic beverage, I watched as his Adams apple jogged in his throat as he downed the beer.

”What’s that supposed t’mean?” I asked, getting slightly defensive transiently. 

He shrugged, ”You’re far too tense, you’re not relaxed.” He locked his gaze in mine again. ”There is vigilance in your eyes, you’re fully alert of everything and everyone around you.” I frowned.

”…What…” I mumbled and he chuckled.

”I’m a body language expert. At least that’s what I like to believe.” He sighed. My eyes left his, to the drinks on the shelf but I still kept my head in place. I nodded slightly before I picked my beer up, pressed it to my lips and tilt my head back. Not a drop entered my mouth.

Mark watched me with his ocean blue eyes, blinking strangely, almost fluttering his eyelashes. 

I placed the empty beer bottle down and just as fast, he took his eyes off me and bought me another drink.  
I smiled a thanks, feeling a tad uneasy nevertheless. I wasn’t so used to this kind of guy-on-guy shit. It was a gay bar after all though. I didn’t know what I was expecting. 

Especially the instant I let my guard down for a half a second and a large hand slithered up my thigh.  
I almost yelped, slapping a swift hand to Mark’s cheek.

It wasn’t until I was fully aware of my surroundings, I noticed the confused look on his face who I had mistaken to grab my crotch, a palm pressed against his reddening cheek. I was about to apologize profusely when his countenance transitioned in a single blink, as well as his place on the stool.

The grizzly man who had me previously cupped in his hand was abruptly pinned down to the floorboards, flailing like an animal. 

The fight erupted immediately , and to everyone’s great surprise, the much smaller man seemed to be winning.  
It was merely of the fact that the leaden man was caught off guard completely though, Mark who now straddled him, was as tiny as an amoeba. (profusely overstated of course.)

He furiously blew bountiful great punches, brimmed over with strange ferocity I couldn’t comprehend. I was too stunned to even flinch as another bloodied fist met the side of the man’s rough face that I began to feel sorrow for.

Though it seemed the grizzly man could have easily pushed him off of his chest, we were all equally bowled over of the strength Mark held. The bigger man tried, however it was purely futile. 

Ultimately, the man held up his hands over his face in some kind of protection, I wasn’t so certain of his words, but I thought I heard him pleading, ”No more, no more.”

Mark spit with vehemence in his face, but stopped punching.

”Touch him- even fucking glance at him, I’ll fucking shove a chainsaw up your ass and shit on your cadaver.”  
A few laughs were elicited while he stood up and walked back to the bar where I was still standing, wide-eyed and even shaking a bit.

Mark took a long swig of his beer, a sour expression plastered over his face. I slowly sat back down and glanced at him continually. 

”…I-I’m…sorry for, um slapping you…I-”

”It’s fine.” 

I felt like such an idiot for apologizing for something so stupid, but if I didn’t I would feel like a fucking dick. I hated these thoughts. 

I sighed and Mark noticed.

”Wanna get outta here?” He asked and I nodded.

__

 

”My apartment’s a dump, I know.” He chuckled, kicking the door shut and dropping his keys on the small table by it.

I shook my head, ”I think it’s lovely.”

He looked at me. 

”Did you just say it was lovely?” Asked Mark incredulously. I nodded.

”I think it’s really lovely.” I smiled at him and he grinned back warmly. We kept our eyes locked as I blushed nervously and he bit his lip. There was just something about him that made me feel so…safe. I had no idea why such a sentiment came to me while being around him, when I’ve only just met him. He was just so beautiful. It was the first time I’ve felt this way in a long time, but this felt so much more different and profoundly significant. 

I wanted him as mine.

And just as reading my mind, he began to inch forward before he reached me and we were not that far apart. He breathed a nervous chuckle I felt hover over my face, it sent shivers down my spine.

And as the wimp I was, I blushed again and turned away. I could almost hear the disappointment in his voice when I picked up a picture off his shelf in the living room and asked him if it was of his mother. 

God, I was such a loser. 

I merely nodded and placed it back down, my eyes examining the rest of family pictures and little drawings that were framed, presumably from Mark’s much younger relatives. 

Mark suddenly came from behind me as my eyes still examined all of the black framed pictures of his family. One in particular caught my eye, it was of him and another dark haired man, in front of a dining table, the one standing just in the kitchen over there. It had a large cake on it with numerable lighted candles, Mark was smiling ear to ear while the dark haired man was pecking his cheek for the camera. A faint smile appeared on my lips.

”Was that your boyfriend or something?” I inquired, craning my neck when Mark placed his hands over my hips and stood right behind me. 

”No…” He said softly, ”it was my brother. On his twenty-second birthday.” He went silent for a while again after that, resting his chin on my shoulder and seeming deep in thought. I didn’t say anything, even after he tilted his head slightly and kissed my neck sensually. 

”He died a day after.” Sighed Mark. He let go of me and walked to the kitchen. 

I kept my head down as I heard a cupboard open and then close. A bottle cap twist open and the sound of liquid being poured into a couple of cups. 

”I’m sorry, man. I-”

”Whatever, it was a long time ago.” He cut me off, walking towards me again and handing me what looked like whiskey. I kept my eyes on him for a moment longer before taking a sip.

We both took a seat on his couch. 

”So, um, how old are you?” I asked and he sighed yet again. He seemed highly agitated the moment I asked about the picture of his brother. I felt bad.

”What does it even matter? I can’t say age is just a fucking number though, it’s far too clichéd. And God, I hate people and clichés.” Said Mark, almost in disgust, shaking his head bitterly.

I chuckled, covering my mouth to stifle them, however attracting his attention nonetheless. I thought he would roll his eyes or something, maybe politely get me to leave, noticing how annoying I was. But he just smiled down at me with gentle blue eyes.

I had slid down the couch slightly, so I had to look up only a tad to see him. I only covered my mouth again and stifled more giggles.

”What’s so funny?” Chuckled Mark. I shook my head.

”I don’t know,” I couldn’t stop giggling though, it was uncontrollable. It slowly developed to a laugh, and he was gladly chuckling along with me. 

I practically fell of the couch, I didn’t care though, I just held my stomach and rolled to my side and kept laughing. I didn’t even know what I was laughing about and Mark probably thought I went crazy while I bellowed.  
Though I didn’t think he minded after all once he came down with me with a huge grin on his face and started to tickle me. 

”Are you laughing at me, Thomas? A-Are you?” He chuckled and straddled my hips as I squirmed under him. 

”No- Mark, stop!” I hollered as his hands trailed down from my armpits to my sides where he continued his torturous act. He was laughing along now and I started flailing my legs behind him.

I abruptly managed to roll us over so that I was now on top of Mark, as the dominant. 

Or so I thought.

A hard poking at my inner thigh caught me off guard immediately, giving him the opportunity to roll us over again so that he was back on top and making sure he was satisfied as to where his hips were pressed to.

I gasped and he kept his eyes right on mine, feeling the bulge grow against mine more and more. 

Mark slowly leant down, stopping halfway so our faces were pretty close, but there was still some space between. 

I couldn’t take his gaze, they were filled with lust and it wasn’t like I didn’t want that or I didn’t want Mark. I was a bit frightened, a part of me wished that what was evidently going to happen wasn’t going to happen and the other part of me just wanted and waited for him to carry me to his bed and fuck me through his mattress. 

My heart beat progressed in speed as he began to lean down to my lips. Was I even meant to sleep with a guy as my objective when I arrived to that bar? I wanted to experiment, yes, but fuck, not this quickly. It was transpiring too hurriedly and the main trouble was, I actually liked this guy. Like genuinely like him. He was so sweet to me this evening, I didn’t think I wanted this to just be a one night stand. 

I wanted to get to know him, I actually would like to have a relationship with him. I liked the feeling of being around him, even if I just met him this night. I really liked him.

Just as his lips were about to kiss mine for the first time, I turned my head. 

I felt his hot breath against my cheek and his lips pressed to my skin that made me shiver. The quite groan when he rocked his hips almost indistinctively and then his hard member twitch against my thigh. 

Mark leaned up again, propping himself up from his palms on the carpet while I stared outside the balcony from the sliding door. 

”It’s snowing…” I trailed off.

I felt his eyes on me.

”It is.” Said Mark calmly. I was glad I didn’t make him mad or anything, but I’m pretty sure I did ruin the moment. 

”Do you have ice cream, Mark?” I asked and twirled a strand of his dark brown hair in my index finger, looking up at him innocently now. 

He frowned. ”Yeah, in the freezer. Why?” 

”Can I have some?” I asked. 

”Well…Yeah, of course.” He looked at me oddly.

”What flavor do you have?”

”I have chocolate and vanilla.”

”You don’t have strawberry?”

”No, why would I have strawberry. That’s disgusting.”

”No it’s not.”

”Yes it is.”

”No it’s not.”

”Well then do you want to break into an ice cream shop and get you some strawberry ice cream?”

”Isn’t that illegal?”

”It’s okay, it’s only ice cream.”

”Can’t we just buy some from a grocery store?”

He went silent and frowned to the beige carpet beside me.

”I haven’t thought of that.”

I giggled and Mark smiled.

”Let’s go!”

__

 

We were probably irritating everyone in the store, there wasn’t much people anyways.

Mark grabbed a cart even though we were only going to grab some ice cream and lifted me up, placing me inside it. I giggled like a child and he ran down aisles and almost crashed into a very big brawny man with all his vegetables and meat in the cart. 

Mark skidded to a stop when we arrived to the frozen foods section and I kneeled against the metal, hurting my knees, but dismissing it nonetheless. 

Since I couldn’t reach even the glass, I hopped out of the cart, almost falling on my face while Mark laughed at me as I stumbled. 

I glared at him while taking out the bucket of strawberry ice cream. I held it close in my arms before trying to get back in the cart. I only fell this time. I was lucky I didn’t bang my head against the cold glass, that would have been severely painful.

It hurt my butt anyways and I groaned and Mark kneeled down in front of me.

”You okay?” His voice was genuinely concerned as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I looked up at him, caught off guard that he actually looked worried.

I nodded my head and my stomach burst with butterflies when he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. 

I couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot, even after he helped me up. He was just about to grab the ice cream on the floor and place it in the cart when I jumped at him. 

Mark was strong, he landed fine on the ground, unhurt as I straddled his hips with my knees.

”What are you doing?” He asked. I only replied by leaning in, my hot breath hovering over his face as I could feel his own hitch on mine. He leaned in for the kiss, but I moved my face only slightly away, teasing him. 

”Tom- C’mon….baby, please…” He moaned and I finally gave him what he wanted. I licked my lips, hoping to get him riled up. He whimpered and bucked his hips. 

I was surprised he hadn’t even forced me to the ground and fucked my brains out yet. Of course that wasn’t very clever to do since we were in a public place, but back in his apartment. He didn’t even do anything, he didn’t even get mad. I heard that people from those kinds of bars did that, and I was being indisposed a lot to him. Hell, I thought it was a one night stand and he was fucking buying me ice cream and laughing with me around the grocery store like ten year old’s.

I guess he deserved a kiss.

I smiled as I pressed my lips against his. He was immediately responsive, moaning into the kiss and pulling me closer in his lap.

Time stood still as our lips melded together passionately, making me forget how we were still sitting there in the middle of the aisle in an almost empty grocery store. 

His soft, warm lips tasted like beer from tonight’s alcohol at the bar. A bit like peanuts too, I noticed imprecisely. 

He traced his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance instantly. Our tongues danced together as our hips began moving with lust and suddenly everything was heated in that fucking aisle. 

Mark slid his hand slowly up my shirt, his cold palm sending shivers down my spine. Our lips separated and he attached them to my neck, sucking on the skin, surely leaving a spot there tomorrow. Or probably several.  
I was moaning like a madman though, I was surprised no one had saw us. But they probably actually had, but were quick to look away or something. Or they were observing right now, I didn’t know, it wasn’t everyday you saw two gay men humping each other in the frozen food section. 

Mark grunted, bucking his hips again and brushing his lips to my ear where he bit on it. I gasped and thrust upwards.

”Fuck- Tommy…” Moaned Mark. He grabbed my hand and placed it over his large bulge. ”Fuck me…” 

By now, I was almost drooling. His voice was so low, and just fucking sexy. I could tell we were both trying our best not to let this progress any further.

”Hey!” There was suddenly a loud deep voice, accompanied by shoes stomping closer a second later. ”What do you think you’re doing?!”

Mark and I scrambled to our feet, grabbed the ice cream, ditching the cart and hurriedly paying the cashier while the grumpy man continued to shout homophobic words of spite. 

Mark grabbed my hand and led me out of there, into the dark, snow filled parking lot. We considered ourselves safe out there.

I tilt my head back and gazed up in the starless sky as snow continued to descend gently. It was a shame you never got to see the stars anymore, I was all about constellations and whatnot. I loved astronomy, I especially loved and believed in extraterrestrial life. I was almost obsessed with it as a kid and teen, I tried to woo girls when leading them up onto my roof and pointing to all the constellations I knew. 

None of them found it intriguing at all, really. Except one girl, Jen. She was one hell of a girl, gorgeous too. She had long black hair that reached her tiny little butt and had these eyes, a dark shade of brown I spent almost every night dreaming about. She liked how I was so interested in all this ”Nerdy” shit. She found it cute. 

We went out for a few years, she wanted to go to college and I wanted to be in a band. I told her education would only lead her to a miserable life that wasn’t even worth it. She told me I was crazy. It simply escalated into callous and interminable fights till she left. We hadn’t said a proper good-bye or anything and she just wanted to be stubborn. I never did see her again.

”What are you dreaming about, Tommy boy?” Mark asked, snapping me back to reality as he slung an arm around my shoulder and led me to the car.

”Mark…Do you ever miss your brother?” I inquired. 

I didn’t know why I brought it up so abruptly or why I even asked the question, it just seemed to pop in my head. 

”Well…Yeah, why?” He frowned at me when we hopped into the car.

I looked down at my cold hands while he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

”…How did he die?” My voice was soft with the quiet engine as he drove down the road. Mark tightened his grip around the wheel. 

There was a long lull as his knuckles went white and I cursed myself internally for being so naïve. 

”I-I’m sorry, Mark. I shouldn’t have asked-”

”I was taking him out to a club, it was December second.” Mark began as I listened intently. I was glad he was sharing something, anything, I liked to know more about him.

”Y’know, he didn’t even want to go, said his girlfriend wouldn’t like it, but I told him to just relax and have a good time tonight. Anyways, we all got wasted by the end of the night and I met this guy who wanted to take me home, y’know?” He looked at me for the first time he began speaking. I nodded, indicating for him to continue and that I understood. 

”Well, he was sober, at least a little and I told my brother to just drive himself home. But I should have known better, he couldn’t even stand straight.” Mark shook his head, you could see the resentment in his eyes. He tried his best to keep his composure though. I reached out a hand and rubbed his shoulder a bit soothingly.

”And…I guess you can figure out the rest by yourself. My family never really forgave me yet. I don’t think they plan on.” 

By now, tears had welled up in my eyes and Mark turned off the engine in front of his apartment. He sat, clutching onto the wheel still and I took my hand away and wiped the tear off my cheek. 

I didn’t even say anything as he finally got out of the car and up the stairs. I slowly got out myself and followed him, almost forgetting the ice cream.

I nearly opened the wrong door from various, forgetting the number. I stood in the hall and huffed, until I heard a loud bang come from the dark green door that read 305. 

I quickly recalled the number and let myself in. Mark was nowhere in sight and I grew more wary as I heard another bang, perhaps softer this time. It was coming from the bedroom and I was hasty to just barge in. 

He was curled up on the bed, seas of dark blue hospital-like sheets around his shaking body. I gulped.

I really shouldn’t have brought it up. He probably never wanted to see me again after this. I fucked up, shit.

”Mark…?” I didn’t recognize my own voice as it trembled with fear. I got no response though, and eventually, I gradually made my way to the bed.

I hesitated before crawling in behind him. I laid the lightest touch on his forearm, hoping he didn’t recoil from the contact.

He didn’t though, only turned around for me to observe his tear streaked face and snuggle into me.  
”I…I’m sorry, Marky…I didn’t mean-”

”I don’t even know why I’m crying,” Chuckled Mark, I ran a hand through his hair. ”It happened so long ago…But he was like my best friend, Tom.”

I kept soothing him by playing with his lush hair gently, skid a hand up and down his arm, I wasn’t too good at it, but it seemed to help as he stopped crying and shaking and buried his face in my shoulder.

”…I like you, Tom.” His voice was muffled from the fabric of my shirt, but my heart still fluttered at the words.

”I like you too, Mark.”

He lifted his head and smiled gently, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. It was so pure, yet I loved it the most.

”Want to eat some ice cream?” Asked Mark. I nodded and we got up. 

He grabbed my hand and led me out into the kitchen where he grabbed one spoon and the strawberry ice cream. We sat on the couch in front of the TV and he pealed the lid off hastily.

”I thought you hated strawberry ice cream.” I looked at him as he shoved his spoon inside and took a large bite.

He shrugged, ”If you want all this for yourself I can go grab the chocolate.” He smiled.

”No, I wasn’t saying that. Whatever.” I chuckled.

Mark scooped up a small amount this time and instead of eating it himself, he placed it to my lips where I opened up and sucked it off. 

I recoiled quickly though once he took the spoon away and hunched over, grabbing my head. 

”Brain freeze!” I whimpered and he laughed. I punched him in the arm and he just took another bite. 

”I love you, Thomas.” He said, looking at me, grinning before licking his lips. ”You’re really cute.”  
I blushed.

”Thanks…”

”Do you wanna go on a date with me sometime? Like a proper date?” Inquired Mark timidly. He was actually  
nervous to ask me out, my stomach erupted with those butterflies again. I was wrong, this wasn’t some one night stand thing. He actually liked me back. He told me he loved me.

”Yeah, I’d like that.” I nodded and he smiled widely. 

”Great.” He chuckled nervously.

”Awesome.” I looked at him.

”Superb.”

”Fantastic.”

”Excellent.”

”Tremendous.”

I smiled wickedly, he tackled me to the floor.


End file.
